


Squint

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack turns on the light.





	Squint

David squinted at the page before him. The book was for his AP English class, which meant that the print was very small, and the pages were so numerous that he’d been reading all day and hardly made a dent. He had coffee, tea, and some sort of weird energy drink (his parents had banned the caffeinated kind, forcing him to resort to unknown brands touting vitamins as solution to sleep). Vitamins aside, David Jacobs had the strength and fortitude to follow through. His homework would get finished, come hell or high water.

Unfortunately, neither hell nor high water came. Just Jack. He flipped the switch on the lamp closest to David, and sat down on the end of the couch.

“You don’t live here,” David pointed out. Jack rolled his eyes, and leaned over to try and read the book over David’s shoulder.

“Way to thank the guy who just saved your vision.”

David didn’t answer. Jack shifted behind him.

“So, what happens?” He asked. “Does Dumbledore die?”

“That would liven things up,” David said with a sigh.

“I could liven things up.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“I live for tempting you.” Jack winked, with such a ridiculous expression that David dropped the book, losing his page.

“You’ll pay for that,” David promised. “After exams.”


End file.
